The Grimm Hunt
by RandomNerd3
Summary: The Winchester brothers had a sister they never spoke of or never thought of. Cast out of her family at the age of eight, just two days after her mother burnt to death, John Winchester dumped her into the arms of his dead wife's brother, Nick Burkhardt. Eleven years later Malena finds out Mary was more than just a hunter, she was a Grimm.
1. Disclaimer and More

**I don't own either series.** **This will take place in season two of Grimm (but not really cause I'm using my own plot line) and in SPN the timeline is so big I'm just gonna end up screwing it up so ther isn't a set season, just sometime after S5 but Jack is there because Jack is a precious boi. Please not that I am definitely going to screw up the timelines for both shows. Sorry/not sorry.** **Malena Winchester is my OC (one of my many) so don't steal her. If you have any plot questions just ask and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible.** **I'm hoping for at least eight chapters once I get the plot rolling but I'm just gonna keep writing until I get writer's block. Each chapter will roughly bee anywhere between 1000-2000 words depending on what's going on in said chapter.** **Also, I am fairly new to the Grimm fandom and show so if I make any obvious mistakes when I write about that universe please point them out so I can fix them.** **Character Ages (I am aware these aren't how old they are in the show):** **Dean: 30** **Sam: 35** **Malena: 20** **Nick: 40** **Hope you enjoy this crossover!** **~Superavenger212**


	2. Chapter One

**Rated T** **Word Count: 1496** **Trigger warnings are always applied, read at your own risk!**

"Life is a fairy tale,

but to see it

you must open your eyes."

 _Malena knew when she wasn't wanted. Even at eight years old she always scored high on her tests and quizzes. She could take a hint when no one in her family wanted her._

 _The girl did as her father asked and packed only a backpack of her necessities before climbing into the nack seat of the Impala next to her brother Sammy. "You know we both love you right?"_ _The older of the two said once the three kids were sure their father was passed out in the passenger seat. Being_ _eighteen made Dean old enough to drive legally. Malena just shrugged in response to her brother then looked out the window._

 _"where are we even going?" She asked her eldest brtoher, Dean sighed,_

 _"beats me 'lil 'sis. Dad just gave me the numbers and now I'm driving." He then turned his head to Sam and asked, "hey Sammy, you still got that thing we were going to give to her?" Sam nodded then dug through his backpack for a poorly wrapped present. He handed it to Malena and she opened it._

 _"Guys... this is amazing!" The gift was a beautiful hand-crafted teal pendant strung on a leather chord. The rectangular part of the present was a hand drawn illistration of all the monsters they've ever faced so far, along with discriptions on how to kill them. Fifteen minutes later Dean pulled up to a pretty white-picket fence house. John woke up then made her get out of the car. Her father ordered her brothers to stay in the car before forcing her to walk up the steps of the house with him._

 _"Ring the bell." She did as her father told her to do and almost instantly a man she didn't know swung the door open. He eyed the two Winchesters then frowned._

 _"What are you doing here John?" Malena looked at her father, afraid of what this man might do if he got angry. Her father just scoffed,_

 _"I can't take care of her anymore. Mary wanted you to have her in the first place." With that as his final goodbye John turned and promptly walked away from his only daughter._

 _"Dad!" Malena screamed as she ran down the steps trying to keep up with the Impala. "Daddy come back!" The Impala pulled a head of her and all she could do was watch her only family drive away as if she didn't matter. She turned around and the man from the house stood behind her glaring at the retreating Impala. When it was clear her father was serious about leaving her alone with him he bent down then said,_

 _"hello, I'm your Uncle Nick. What's your name?" Malena saw behind her Uncle's anger aimed towards her father he was actually a nice man._

 _"Malena." She said quietly, Nick nodded then stood up,_

 _"I bet you like pizza don't you?" The eight-year-old nodded then burst into tears. "Hey, hey, everything's going to be okay, alright?" Malena continued to cry staining his shirt. "We're in this together now okay? You'll always have me by your side." She stopped crying then nodded. Twenty minutes later she found herself eating the most delicous pizza she's ever had._

Malena woke up with a start. "Hey Mal, pancakes are ready!" Uncle Nick shouted up the stairs, she didn't move for a good five minutes comprehending what she dreamt about. When she was a kid sure, she had the same reoccuring dream, but now she was twenty. She hasn't had _that_ dream in over six years. "They're going fast!" She chuckled at her Uncle's failed attempt at humor then got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Uncle Nick." She gretted as she grabbed a couple of pancakes. Her Uncle nodded then asked,

"do you mind coming into the station todaay? The case we're working is on the harder side and I'm sure you could help." She shrugged,

"why not?" Juliette laughed,

"just don't get her into trouble got it Nick?" He smirked then kissed her,

"Ew! I thought we agreed no PDA when I'm in the room!" Malena cried out in false disgust. Uncle Nick rolled his eyes then grabned his coat,

"come on, I'm already late." Malena nodded then followed him out the door.

"Stay safe!" Juliette called after them from the doorstep. Malena buckled into the car then asked,

what's the case about?" Her Uncle Nick shrugged,

"hell if I know, bodies are literally beld dry by the time we get there and the only puncture wound is from two needles on the vic's neck." Malena frowned,

"sounds like a Vampire or something." They pulled into the station and Malena followed her Uncle to his desk.

"Morning Malena." Detective Hank Griffin greeted her as she sat next to her unce at his desk.

"Morning Hank, Uncle Nick told me I can ride along if that's okay with you." Hank nodded,

"of course it's fine. You've been coming along since you were twelve. You're practically a detective yourself." Malena smirked,

"please, I'd be the last person who'd want to be a cop." Her uncle chuckled as they walked to the detective car,

"that's the Winchester in you." She glared at her uncle who only laughed in response. They arrived at the crime scene qnd despite her Uncle's protests she followed them to the victim's body.

"ooh, that's definitely not a pretty sight." A man in a cheap suit said to the first responder. The taller one glared at the man who spoke, then both suits turned around and introduced themselves.

"Excuse my partner detectives," the taller one began, "my name is Agent Smith and this is Agent Hendrix." Malena frowned,

"like, from the band?" Agent Hendrix flashed her a smile that made her want to gag. Luckily before she could insult the lair of FBI agents her Uncle stepped in,

"forgive my niece Agents, she's always had issues woth authority. I'm Detective Burkhardt and this is Detective Griffins." They each shook hands then Agent Smith gestured to the body and said,

"we understand that this is the third body like this you've found?" A look of worry flashed across her Uncle's face but he quickly replaced it with his usual charasmatic expressions,

"that's correct Agent." Hendrix crossed his arms then asked,

"and it took the FBI this long to send in a pair of suits?" Malena glanced at her Uncle worriedly, but he just laughed,

"we don't need the FBI's help with this one, Agent." Hendrix glared at him when suddenly Malena got a huge headache, it knocked her off her feet and onto her knees. "Malena!" She heard her Uncle shout through the ringing in her head,

"it's so _loud_ Uncle Nick!" She screamed covering her ears with her hands hoping to block out the noise. Suddenly her Uncle was om the ground next to her, Hank and the FBI agents were trying to help them out.

"What do we do?" One of the Agents asked, Hank just glared at them as he said,

"nothing. Nick, what's going on?"

"Loud." Malena heard her Uncle reply, "it's too loud Hank, turn the radios off!" Just as suddenly as it came the ringing noises stopped.

"Hello, sorry I'm late." A man in a trenchcoat said approaching the other two FBI agents. "Agent West at your service." The two previously present FBI agents looked at Agent West in surprise, but they didn't say anything.

"Are you guys okay?" Hank asked, Uncle Nick and Malena waited a few seconds before her Uncle nodded, still holding on hand close to his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. We're good." Hank leaned in closer then whispered,

"it wasn't _Grimm_ related was it?" Malena nodded,

"It probably was. We can hit the books after Uncle Nick clocks out for the day." Hank nodded then helped the two Grimms stand up.

"Look Agents, why don't we meet tomorrow at the precinct to go over the case and possible suspects? These two need to get some rest." The FBI agents nodded, Agent Smith looked at Malena then asked,

"have we met before?" Malena shook her head,

"I don't think so." The Special Agent chuckled then shook her hand,

"my bad. You look a lot like someone else I knew." Malena shrugged then released his hand.

As the three FBI agents returned to their car she couldn't help but notice it was a black 1967 hardtop Chevy Impala.

 **A/N**

 **How'd I do on the first chapter? No promises on a regular update schedule, I'll get to it when I get to it. Keep in mind this is my foirst fic in both fandoms so there will be errors when it comes to logistics in the show timeline and stuff. Let me know if I should continue this.**

 **~Superavenger212**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rated T**

 **Word Count:** **1751**

 **Trigger warnings are always implied, read at your own risk!**

The second the two Grimms arrived at the trailer after the crime scene Malena instantly began digging through the books. "Are you two actually okay?" Hank asked coming through the door, Uncle Nick nodded and answered,

"yeah we're fine."

"Got it!" Malena shouted producing their book about different Wesen. Her Uncle grabbed the book from her and began flipping through the pages,

"no, no, no, hang on, I think this might be it."

Malena frowned as she looked over her Uncle's shoulder, "are you sure?" He nodded,

"It has to be this, I don't know what else it could be." Hank cleared his throat,

"Either of you two want to clue me in?" Malena held up the book so he could see the picture,

"Whoever it was is an Engel, translated from German to English it means Angel." She watched Hank's eyes widen in disbelief,

"You're serious? I mean, monsters are one thing, but an Angel in Portland?" Her Uncle nodded then took the book back from her,

"I know it sounds far-fetched, even for us, but it's the only thing that makes the most sense. It says here when an Angel takes a human vessel the sound resonates louder than anything ever heard before. It's loud enough to shatter glass and tear apart people from the inside-out." Malena whistled,

"Well damn. Any clue why it would come for us? Aside from wanting us dead because we're Grimm, I mean." He handed her the book and she began reading more about Angels. "Uncle Nick, look who this was written by," she said pointing towards the signature. Her Uncle leaned over her shoulder then read,

"Deanna Campbell…" She instinctively reached for the necklace her brothers gave her the last day she saw them.

"She was a Grimm?' Malena asked, her Uncle frowned,

"I didn't know… Something always felt off about mom, but nothing felt weird with Aunt Mary." Malena slammed the book shut,

"I have to check in with Uncle Bobby so he doesn't think I'm dead." Her Uncle looked up,

"He doesn't know about us right?" Malena chuckled thinking of all the things Uncle Nick didn't know about the world, she nodded nevertheless,

"Yeah, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to be the one who tells him. Uncle Bobby is way too overprotective." Her Uncle chuckled then she walked out of the trailer as she dialed her Uncle.

 _"Who is this?"_ Malena smirked at her Uncle Bobby's guarded voice,

"Uncle Bobby, it's me, Malena." The man chuckled,

 _"Well I'll be, it's been a while Mal, how're you two doing?"_ Malena crossed her arms then sighed,

"We're hanging in there. Hey Uncle Bobby, you have friends in the FBI right?" Her Uncle didn't respond for a few minutes. "Uncle Bobby?" He spoke,

 _"Yeah, I'm here. Why are you asking? Is something wrong?"_ Malena frowned at how rushed his words sounded,

"Are you hiding something from me?" He chuckled,

 _"Please, I wouldn't be able to get anything past you. What's up?"_ Malena pulled out the business cards the two Agents gave her,

"I want to run a background check on Agents Smith, West, and Hendrix." After five minutes of silence she almost hung up, but he said,

 _"They're in the clear honey."_ Malena frowned,

"Are you sure Uncle Bobby? Something feels off with these three." He sighed,

 _"If something's really bothering you can just ask that detective Uncle of yours to do a double-check."_ Malena sighed then said,

"I might do that, thanks Uncle Bobby, call you next week." Malena hung up the phone then climbed into the car with her Uncle and Hank.

 _ **GRIMM/SUPERNATURAL**_

Bobby Singer hung up the phone with his niece and immediately dialed his sons Sam and Dean. When Dean picked up he didn't waste any time in asking the obvious. "Why the hell are you in Portland?" Dean sighed,

 _"Bobby it's a vampire case, bodies are dropping like flies."_ The old man just sighed and creased his eyebrows in frustration.

"There's already a hunter on the case," he lied, "you three need to high tail it out of Portland as soon as you can." The hunter could practically feel the other hunter's frown through the phone line.

 _"Not without a good reason."_ Bobby sighed,

"You know the reason." Dean went silent then the hunter said,

 _"I don't even know what she looks like, much less where she lives. Hell I don't even know if my baby sister still_ lives _in portland._ The older of the two hunters said,

"Listen to me 'ya idjit, you mama didn't want her to grow up in the hunter life which is what happened. She's gonna stay out of the hunter life, you hear me Dean?" The eldest Winchester asked,

 _"Is she even still alive?"_ Out of guilt Bobby answered the question truthfully,

"Yeah boy she is." Dean gave in,

 _"fine, we'll beat it once we wrap this case up. With the way these bodies are dropping we think it's a full coven."_ Bobby sighed, it was the best he was going to get out of Dean.

"Alright kiddo, stay safe 'ya hear me? And if you do run into that sister of yours tell her Uncle Bobby says hello."

 _"Will do Bobby. See ya."_ Bobby's son-like figure said as he hung up the phone. _Damn Winchesters will be the death of me._ The hunter thought as he cracked open a beer and turned on his television to watch a game of Football.

GRIMM/SUPERNATURAL

"I will," Dean said, Sam watched his brother on the phone, "see ya Bobby." He hung up the phone then turned around, "what?" Sam shrugged,

"I don't know. Something feels different about this hunt." His brother rolled his eyes as he spoke,

"What, your psychic powers telling you so?" Sam smirked,

"You know those have been gone for a year now, Jerk." Dean smiled,

"Yeah Bitch? Maybe they're not gone."

"It's Sam." The youngest said automatically correcting his older brother.

"Whatever." Cass came out of the bathroom changed out of his suit into jeans and a white T-shirt.

"There's something off about the two people from the crime scene." Dean frowned,

"What are you talking about?" Sam however found himself nodding,

"Before you showed up the detective and his niece both fell to the floor grabbing their ears shouting about radio static." Cass frowned then said,

"Only very specific people are allowed to hear the true sound of an Angel." Dean smirked,

"Yeah, I remember when you tried to see if I was one of them." Cass winced at the reminder then continued,

"Those two people are not normal. It's obvious whoever they are… they're important. I felt an ancient energy flowing through them when I was nearby."

"What ancient energy?" Sam asked, the Angel answered,

"Something I haven't felt since Lucifer created the first monsters." Sam frowned, but Dean spoke first,

"What does that mean?" When the Angel didn't respond right away the Hunter repeated his question, "Cass! What does it mean?" The Angel suddenly stood up and summoned his wings, his eyes burnt bright. The wings retreated into Castiel's back as he fell to his knee, bracing himself with his right arm he looked up at the two Men of Letters before him,

"The prophecy is starting."

 _ **GRIMM/SUPERNATURAL**_

When they finally arrived home Uncle Nick stayed in the kitchen with her Aunt Juliette while Malena went upstairs to her room gripping the key-necklace tightly in the palm of her hand. She twisted her bedroom door knob and stepped inside. The walls have been the same shade of blue since she was ten, her bed was in the center of the room with a closet and cabinet off to the side. The youngest Winchester walked towards her closet and slowly pulled open the doors. Once the closet was open she reached up to the top shelf and brought down the backpack she had the day her father left her at her Uncle's house. "Please still be here..." She whispered to herself, luckily the book her little brother hand drew her was still where she left it all those years ago, tucked underneath Dean's old jacket. Malena put the key in the lock to open the journal then she sat on her bedroom floor before flipping through the pages, looking for the one about Vampires. Once she did she bookmarked the page and left her room, bringing the journal with her. "Hey, what's up?" Her Uncle asked, she dropped the book on his lap.

"That's what I know about vampires." He did a quick look through of all the pages before returning to the one she bookmarked,

"This is…" Malena nodded,

"Keep reading." Uncle Nick shook his head,

"I can't, it's in Latin." Malena frowned,

"What are you talking about? I can read it, why can't you?" The Grimm shrugged,

"No clue. What does it say?" Malena shrugged,

"Not much, just that to kill it you have to cut off it's head then burn both the head and the body in different bonfires. It also said they don't travel alone." Her Uncle looked up at her,

"You mean there's more than one killer raging around my city?" She nodded,

"Yeah, and that's not the only kicker." He sighed,

"What else is there to be worried about?" Malena hesitated then said,

"My brothers, the ones I haven't seen in ten years? I think they're posing as FBI agents to get closer to the case." His eyes widened in surprise,

"Are you serious?" She nodded,

"Why would I lie about that?" He stood up then grabbed his keys, "where are you going?" Malena asked, he turned around as he was putting on his jacket,

"To find these FBI brothers of yours." Malena walked forwards,

"I'm coming with." He shook his head, so she begged, "please? I have to! I didn't even know they were alive much less in the same city!" Her Uncle hesitated then finally agreed,

"Fine, but if things get even a little Grimm you're getting them out. And you listen to me when it comes to dealing with the Vampire Wesen." Malena nodded then hugged her Uncle in excitement,

"Thank you so much! I'll grab my coat!" She ran to the garage then pulled on her coat before entering the car. When she finally saw her two brothers she was going to have a lot to say to them.


	4. Up for Adoption

**Hey everyone! I was surprised by the amount of attention this fic has been getting lately, but I will be unable to continue with this myself.**

 **If you are interested in adopting this either DM me here, or on my Wattpad (also RandomNerd3). I usually check my Wattpad inbox more often.**

 **Thanks,**

 **RandomNerd3**


End file.
